Scorpius Meets The Weasleys
by QuirkyChameleon
Summary: What happens when sixteen-year-old Rose Weasley brings her boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy to meet her family? Has some Ron/Hermione fluff bits in it mostly, to provide a lightness to the story. Enjoy!


Scorpius Meets the Weasleys

Hermione Weasley was in her living room, tidying things up for her children's Christmas visit. Her husband Ron was making sure everything else was clean all over the house.

"Hermione!" Ron called from upstairs. "Can you…come here please?"

Hermione called back, "Yes Ron, I'm coming!"

She went upstairs to find her husband, back flat against the wall. A spider was crawling eerily up from the opposite wall. Ron was slightly pale and twitched slightly at the spider's every sudden movement.

A smile crept up Hermione's face and she looked at Ron, who looked distinctively sheepish.

"Look, can you just…can you get rid of it, please?"

Hermione, still smiling slightly, took her house shoe and smacked the spider. It fell onto the floor and curled into the death position (Ron shuddered so hard he nearly tripped over the carpet), and Hermione swept the spider up calmly.

Ron gave another shudder.

"After all these years," Hermione said bemusedly. Ron brushed himself off gruffly, determined not to look at his wife. She knew him all too well.

"Well…I mean…it kind of snuck in here-"

Hermione smiled at him. "Don't worry, I don't mind crushing spiders for you. I like to think it's my job. In this way I have not two, but three children to look after."

Ron grinned at his wife as she approached him and put her arms around him.

He put an arm around Hermione. "At least I've got you to protect me."

"That's why I'm Mrs. Weasley."

Ron grinned and kissed her head.

"Come on, let's see if they're here yet."

They walked downstairs, arm in arm. They diverged at the bottom; Hermione went to the kitchen and made sure all the food was ready and on the table. Ron went into the living room, by the fireplace, to wait for their children to arrive.

Hermione waved her wand and the food all arranged itself neatly on the table, cutlery and all. Then she suddenly heard a person come out of the fireplace, and she heard Ron exclaim "Hugo!"

Hermione came out into the living room to see her fourteen-year-old son Hugo, hugging his father and then making his way toward her.

"Hugo!" said Hermione happily, hugging and kissing her son.

"Hi, Mum," said Hugo in a relieved voice.

Hermione beamed at him, but then frowned.

"Where's your sister?"

"She's coming," said Hugo. "She got a bit…held up."

Hugo looked distinctly uncomfortable at these words and he cast a furtive glance at the fireplace.

"Rosie's okay," he said to his mother's raised eyebrows. "It's just…well, it's more about Dad than you…"

Hermione frowned confusedly, but Hugo was spared further interrogation by two other people emerging from the fireplace.

Hermione blinked. Two other people?

The first person was their daughter Rose, who ran at her mother and hugged her.

"Hi, Mum!"

"Hi, Rosie," said Hermione, hugging and kissing her daughter and smiling at her. She then peered curiously at the second person emerging from the fireplace.

"May I ask who you've brought into our house?"

Rose went pale and quickly broke away from her mother to hug her father. Ron hugged and kissed his daughter, his eyes glued to their mystery visitor.

They had finally straightened up, brushing themselves off. It was a young man, about Rose's age, and he had blond hair and a pale complexion. Things that were oddly familiar to Ron and Hermione…

Rose went over to the young man and took his arm.

"Mum, Dad," she said in a very cautious tone of voice. "This is my boyfriend. Scorpius Malfoy."

Ron, Hermione, and Hugo were all very silent. Hugo bore a look that said he had known about this plan for quite some time; his expression was resigned.

Hermione looked at her son; her expression was kind and understanding.

"Please hold Dad back," said Hugo.

Hermione set eyes on Ron, whose expression was a mixture of shock and absolute fury.

"Ron," said Hermione, half glancing at Rose and Scorpius and then back at her husband.

Ron ignored her.

"This…is your boyfriend?"

His voice was dangerously soft; Hugo and Hermione both looked at Ron; Hermione's expression rather apprehensive, Hugo's downright nervous.

Rose was rather pale.

"Um, yes," she said, trying to hide the fact that her voice had become rather high-pitched. "We've been going out for two or three weeks. I was planning to tell you when we got used to being a couple."

Ron turned narrowed eyes from his daughter to Scorpius.

"And you?" he said. "Are you getting used to running your hands all over my daughter?"

"Ron," said Hermione.

"Dad," said Hugo.

Ron ignored them both.

"I haven't been doing that," said Scorpius, a little coldly at the way Ron was looking at him. "She and I have just been talking and seeing each other. I'm not the kind of person you think I am, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh, really?" said Ron, raising his voice slightly and taking a step forward. Hermione was watching Ron and preparing herself to hold her husband back.

Ron's fury only seemed to build.

"How am I supposed to know that you won't…try anything? Or that you wouldn't lunge when her back is turned-"

"Dad!" said Rose, shocked.

"Ron, really…" said Hermione.

"What?" he glared at her. "How do we know we can trust him? Probably just like his dad…"

"Ron, that's enough," said Hermione, as she saw Rose's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Dad," said Hugo. "He isn't like that."

"It's all right," said Scorpius, his voice icy. "Mr. Weasley, if you insist upon judging me because of my father, then so be it. I just hope for your sake that he won't hear you say such things."

"Oh? Did he tell you all about your perfect, _pureblood_ family?" Ron growled through gritted teeth.

"As a matter of fact, he did," said Scorpius. "He told me that half-blood families are nearly as valuable."

"_Nearly?_"

Ron lost control; he nearly leaped upon Scorpius , but Hermione and Hugo had both jumped instinctively and they each seized one of Ron's arms. Rose's tear-filled eyes were traveling from Ron to her mother and brother to Scorpius, who had a look that was half annoyed and half angry.

"Get out of here," Ron snarled.

"No, Dad!" said Rose shrilly. "I invited him to spend the holiday with us! Please…it's Christmas."

Ron froze slightly; he was just now seeing his little girl in tears and it unsettled him a bit.

"Ron…" said Hermione softly. "Let's give him a chance? Please?"

Ron looked at his wife. "Hermione…"

Hermione gave him a pleading look. Ron sighed.

"I'm warning you," he said to Scorpius. "One wrong move…"

"I won't try anything," said Scorpius coldly.

Hermione took her husband's arm and pulled him to the side as everyone else went into the dining room. She waited until they were out of sight and then she hit Ron's arm.

"Ow! Hermione-"

"What's wrong with you?" she hissed. "Couldn't you tell that Rose had been waiting to tell us this? Perhaps eagerly? He means something to her!"

"I don't trust him," Ron said flatly.

"But she does! Just…please be nice when we're eating dinner. Please, Ron…this means a lot to her."

Ron gave an agitated sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll try."

Hermione took Ron's hand and they both walked to the dinner table.

"All right, let's eat," said Hermione cheerfully, taking her seat. Ron sat next to her, looking moody.

They began to eat dinner, which was a lovely assortment of roast beef, mashed potatoes, corn, peas, carrots, and rolls. Everyone ate hungrily except Rose, who looked very upset and ate rather cautiously.

"So, Scorpius," said Hermione brightly. "How has sixth year been going? Are you on a decided career path? I know that Rose wants to be a Healer…she's been studying Potions and Charms extensively."

Scorpius smiled at Rose. "She'd make a very good Healer."

Rose beamed at him.

"Well," said Scorpius. "I'm not quite sure what I'd like to do."

"Well, I work in Magical Law Enforcement," said Hermione. "If you'd ever be interested in that kind of thing, it is a very rewarding job."

"I'm sure you're quite good at it, Mrs. Weasley," said Scorpius politely.

Hermione smiled widely. Ron scowled.

"I thought perhaps…an Obliviator," said Scorpius.

It was here that Ron looked up from his food, which he had barely touched. This was significantly unusual for him, since he usually devoured everything his wife made.

"An Obliviator?" he repeated.

"I've heard of those," said Hugo quickly, not giving his father a chance to start an argument. "Aren't they the ones that wipe Muggles' memories so they don't find out about the Wizarding world?"

"Yes," said Scorpius. "I feel like I could really make a difference in that area…I feel like if too many Muggles found out it could be potentially dangerous."

"Hmm," said Hermione thoughtfully. Ron, however, said "What do you mean, potentially dangerous?"

"Well, you know," said Scorpius. "If too many Muggles found out, they could swarm…we can't know what they'd do. But we can't risk exposure…especially Muggles who really aren't magical."

"What about Muggle-borns?" asked Ron, a harsh edge to his voice. "Are you saying they aren't magical? Or don't belong?"

"I didn't say that," said Scorpius, but Ron had already gotten started.

"Are you saying that my wife, the smartest witch there is, really doesn't belong here in the Wizarding world? Just because she's Muggle-born?"

Hermione took her husband's hand. "Ron, I'm sure he didn't mean that."

"No, no," said Scorpius, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure you're a very bright witch. My father's mentioned you before, and he always said you beat him in most of your classes."

"I see. And why exactly was your father talking about my wife?"

"Ron," said Hermione. "He doesn't mean anything by it, really…"

"No, really," said Ron, who looked furious. "Does your father call my wife 'Mudblood' or 'Granger' or any of the usual flattering names?"

But Rose had finally had enough. She stood up from the table, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Dad, _leave him alone_. I know you don't trust him or like him, but I do! And very much! If you can't look past his father and just see Scorpius himself, then…well, darn you! And darn your prejudice!"

Rose turned and ran from the table. Hermione gave Ron an angry look and followed her daughter.

Hugo sat uncomfortably at the table. "I'm sorry…but Rosie's right, Dad."

He got up and left too. It was just Scorpius and Ron at the table now. Ron gave Scorpius a very heated look. Scorpius looked cold but also uncomfortable, as if he hadn't wanted dinner to turn out in this way.

Rose had run to her bedroom and was lying on her bed, crying her eyes out. Hermione opened the door, closed it behind her, and went to Rose immediately. She stroked her daughter's hair as Rose sobbed into the bed. Rose sat up and threw her arms around her mother, who responded by patting her back and stroking her hair.

"Shh…it's all right, Rosie. It's all right. Shh…"

"It's not fair," cried Rose. "I know Dad doesn't like or trust him, but I do! It's not fair, Mum…"

"I know," said Hermione. "I know, Rosie. You know your dad, he's just…well, he and I went through a lot with Scorpius' father Draco."

Rose let go of her mother. "I know, Mum…at least from what Dad was saying."

Hermione sighed heavily and wiped some of the tears off of her daughter's cheeks.

"Draco Malfoy did call me a Mudblood quite a few times…not that I really minded after our third or fourth year, since it became rather routine. I ended up punching him in the face, anyhow. Ron did quite a bit of damage too, as I recall. Your father was always very protective of me when it came to my blood status. Especially the year of the war. So please understand that it has something to do with that."

"But I don't understand," said Rose brokenheartedly. "Why does it matter to people?"

"It shouldn't matter, really," said Hermione, smiling a little. "And I've spent a good portion of my life trying to make it not matter. But unfortunately, people still have a bit of prejudice. Ron is what was known back then as a blood traitor, meaning he fell in love with, married, and had children with someone who was not a pureblood. I definitely don't regret it, and I'm quite sure he doesn't either, the way he defended me back there. But the Malfoy family has always looked down upon the Weasleys and your father still hasn't gotten over that.

Also," said Hermione giving her daughter a little smirk. "It might have helped your cause if you had not sprung this upon us both so suddenly."

Rose smiled a little. "Yeah…"

Hermione's smile only widened as she patted her daughter's cheek.

"Well…are you okay with it, Mum?"

"Of course, sweetie," said Hermione. "If it makes you happy, then I'm perfectly fine with it."

Rose smiled at her mother. "Thank you, Mum."

Hermione put an arm around her daughter and pulled her close. She kissed Rose's head.

"I love you, Rose. And your father does too, or he wouldn't be getting protective in the first place. Just…give him some time. I'll talk to him. He'll come around."

"I love you too, Mum."

Hermione and Rose sat there for minute, arms around each other. Then the door opened and Hugo came in.  
"I told Dad I agree with you, Rosie," he said, approaching his mother and sister. "He didn't say anything but I didn't care. Are you all right?"

"Yeah," said Rose. "I think I'll be okay. Thanks Hugo."

Hugo saw down by his mother and put his arms around her. She detached one arm from Rose and put it around her son.

"Mum," said Hugo. "I think you and I are going to referee some of this with Dad."

"I agree," sighed Hermione good-naturedly, leaning her head against his. "You kids know how your father is. He's a bit stubborn."

"All the same," said Hugo. "Mum and I think Scorpius is just fine, Rosie."

Rose smiled at him. Hermione kissed her son, then her daughter, and they all sat there for a bit.

Then Hermione said, "Well let's all go back out there. Rose, you can go spend time with Scorpius no matter what kind of looks your father gives you. Hugo…well, you're free to do whatever you'd like at the moment. After that I need to have a talk with your father."

She stood up. "Come on."

Rose and Hugo followed their mother into the hallway, and they heard her mutter, "While there is breath in my body Ronald Bilius Weasley will _not _leave that kitchen!"

Rose went out into the living room to see Scorpius sitting on the couch. His facial expression broke into one of relief and he smiled as she approached him. Hugo settled himself in the opposite chair.

Hermione walked into the kitchen, where Ron still sat in his chair, brooding.

"Hermione," he said, but she waved this away.

"You stay in here until I am done tidying. I have to talk to you."

"Hermione-"

"_Stay right there!_"

Ron didn't look angry, merely resigned, and he sat in his chair quietly as Hermione waved her wand and everything went to its proper place. Then Hermione approached Ron and he looked up at her.

"Come on," she said, taking his hands gently and pulling him up. He followed her into their bedroom where she shut the door. Ron sat on the bed and gave a great sigh.

"Ron," said Hermione. She looked stern.

"What?" said Ron rather grumpily. "Do you think I was going to let that sniveling-"

"_Watch it._"

"Oh, all right…you think I was going to let _him_ near our little girl? Do you think I want her to be with someone like that?"

Hermione sat on the bed next to Ron. Her eyes had gone from stern to very kind.

"Ron…" she said, taking her husband's hand (it was a loving gesture and she knew it would calm him down a bit). "It's hard, for both of us I think, to see Rose as anything more than a little girl. I remember the day she was born. The day she took her first step. The day we found out she could do magic. Her first day at Hogwarts. But Ron, our Rosie isn't so little anymore. She's sixteen. And in order for her to feel like we aren't smothering her or being mistrustful of her, we have to show her that we have enough faith in her to make her own decisions."

Ron looked at his wife.

"But Hermione…I don't trust him. I see Malfoy all over his face. His eyes are the same. I don't want him to hurt her. Rosie's smart, she's got your brains, but what if she's mistaken?"

"Ron, I think you should really try and get to know Scorpius before you make any conclusions. I think we should both get to know him, really. Hugo and Rose both seem to think he's a nice person. Of course, perhaps our son was just trying to defend his sister… (Hermione smiled a little at that, since being protective of the ones you love was no doubt a Ron trait that Hugo had inherited)

We don't really know Scorpius, Ron," said Hermione. "We only know his father. And parents can be quite different from their children at times. We can't judge him based on his father. That's not fair."

Ron sighed heavily.

"I suppose you're right," he said. Then he looked at his wife and smiled.

"Oh, what am I saying? Of course you're right."

Hermione beamed as Ron slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She put her arm around Ron and he laid his head on her shoulder, sighing peacefully.

"I love our little girl, Hermione."

"I know," Hermione smiled. "I do too."

Ron sat up so that he was facing Hermione and he gently kissed her on the mouth. She smiled, her lovely brown eyes twinkling.

"I have an idea," said Hermione, still holding her husband's hand. "How about we go out into the living room and try to get to know our daughter's boyfriend a little better?"

"Okay," said Ron, clasping her hand. "But if he so much as looks at Rosie wrong then I would like the honor of escorting him from our house, and by escorting I mean blasting."

Hermione giggled a bit and Ron kissed her head.

"All right, come on."

Hand in hand, Ron and Hermione walked out to the living room, where Rose and Scorpius sat on the couch together. Hugo sat on the opposite sofa and hastily made room for his parents as they sat down.

Ron slowly looked at Scorpius.

"Let's get one thing clear," he said, and his tone was firm but not harsh. "If you do anything to hurt my Rosie, and I mean _anything_, I will end you. Personally. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," said Scorpius. "I won't hurt her. I promise."

Hermione had an arm around her husband and was smiling at him rather proudly. They were still holding hands.

"You see, my wife and I…" Ron gave Hermione a very tender look, then he turned back to Scorpius. "We love our daughter, and her brother does too. Not to mention that she has Harry Potter for an uncle and he's done his fair share of defending people he loves. Just food for thought…"

"I understand, sir," said Scorpius.

Ron nodded, and grudgingly permitted a smile to enter his face. But as Rose's face lit up in a smile and even Scorpius looked a trifle more cheerful, it was easier for Ron to smile. Hugo smiled too, and Hermione's eyes gleamed with pride and love for Ron.

Ron's anger towards the Malfoys was strong. But his love for his family was stronger.

"So," said Ron, actually smiling now. "Tell us a bit about yourself."


End file.
